fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Rise of The Next Soul King
Naruto: Rise of The Next Soul King & The Strongest Transcendent In Existence ''is a fan fictional crossover based on Naruto and Bleach. Naruto is The Captain of The Zero Division. Naruto's Harem is comprised of Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku Shiba, Soi Fon, Kirio Hikifune, Lisa Yadomaru, Mei Terumi, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Konan, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Tier Harribel & Neliel Tu Oderschwanck. Ichigo is an older captain and is paired with Retsu Unohana. Naruto is a grandmaster Zanjutsu, Hakudo, Kido & Hoho. Naruto will be God Like and a super overpowered character in this story. The alternate titleof this story is called ''Bleach: Rise of The New Soul King & Dawn of A New Millennium Naruto, Ichigo & Yamamoto are the oldest Soul Reapers in history and original members of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads. The Soul Reaper Captains are much more powerful that they were in canon. The Soul King has a special ability for The Captains called Zanteki Kaijudo ''which allows them unleashed their true power. They will be more powerful rivaling or surpassing the might of the espada and the sterm ritters. Naruto gets an extremely powerful dual type Zampakuto called ''Tengoku no Gurētoradianfurēmusu oyobi Jigoku no Shadōmūnraito and its Bankai is called Hebunzu Idaina Furēmusu to Jigoku no Reijingu Kage: Hebunrī oyobi Akuma Infiniti,-shin no Seigi to Batsu no Saikō Rerumu no 10 Roiyaru Imashime. This is a alternate retelling of The Bleach Anime is major alterations. Plot Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; The Captain of The Royal Special Task Force is charged to find the traitors to The Soul Society because they are trying to kill The Soul King. Naruto, Kirio Hikifune and other Royal Guard members went to The World of The Living to oust The Traitors. Let's see how their involvment in the story changes things. Karakura Town Guardians *''Tatsuki Arisawa'' *''Rukia Kuchiki'' *''Orihime Inoue'' *''Chad Yasutora'' *''Uryu Ishida'' Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Mei Terumi'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tsunade Senju'' *''Shinzune'' *''Konan'' *''Kurenai Yuhi'' *''Anko Mitarashi'' *''Hana Inuzuka'' *''Yugao Uzuki'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschwanck'' *''Tier Harribel'' 13 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Megami Kasumioji'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' Vizards Allies Notes *Naruto's previous life as a ninja and his experience with dealing with illusions will be useful in handling Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. *Naruto is a grandmaster in all the Shinigami arts making him a inspiration to all Soul Reapers. Especially Kukaku and Yoruichi. *Neliel Tu Oderschwanck and Tier Harribel are spies for The Royal Guard. They are loyal to Naruto report to him about Aizen's plans. *Naruto was able to remove The Hougyoku from Rukia without killing her. He also sealed it away in another dimension, delaying Aizen's plans for godhood. *Ichigo was the original captain of Squad 5 before he left for The World of Living, he regained his poistion after Aizen's betrayal. *Tatsuki Arisawa becomes The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Crossovers Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction